megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kyouji Kuzunoha
Ultimate Boss I'm confused, is Kyouji the Ultimate Boss for Soul Hackers, or is it the Devil Summoner guy (who I guess is still in Kyouji's old body?) I heard the Ultimate Boss was Beelzebub as well. So which is it? I do know that Kyouji does appear in Soul Hackers, but I know nothing aside from that.--Otherarrow 18:57, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :He's in another EX Dungeon for NEw Game + option that enables you to fight him, but the reward is just a congratulatory message. He has the strongest demons in the game Mitama'd to the max, and the LPer decided it wasn't worth beating him. If I am wrong about this when the port comes, you can ban me from editing Character, game and Demon pages. Sid Davis is also able to be fought against in Extra Game mode. Beelzebub is in another EX Mission where you gather the Swastikas, him being the Ultimate boss there. --BOXN 19:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I saw a video that had the fight I think you are talking about, and it had the Devil Summoner protagonist, not Kyouji. Were the demons he summoned Kali, Metatron, Vishnu, and a fourth who I don't recognize? It's possible we are talking about two different boss fights here. Of course, I wouldn't ban you for making a mistake. It happens all the time.--Otherarrow 20:18, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::You forgot Anat and possibly Baal. Could you post a link to that video here please? --BOXN 20:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, Anat was the other demon. Looking back, Baal was there too, hiding behind Kali (which is a horrible trick btw. Conceal the number of enemies by hiding one behind another) and Devil Summoner Guy hiding behind them. You didn't answer my question btw. Did Kyouji use those five demons or not?--Otherarrow 21:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::EDIT:Here is the video I found: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZxdfz2EuQw&feature=related Sorry if I am doing this wrong.--Otherarrow 21:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::He wasn't hiding those demons, in the game the ones in the back row don't really receive a lot of damage, but they can't attack (Physical I think) either IIRC. SO they mostly heal and support, and that's with every random encounter in the game if there are more than 3 enemies. His allies are Metatron, Anat, Kali, Shiva and Vishnu now that I see it. It does seem like the DeSu Protag is the bonus boss, sorry about these shenanigans. I could ask the LPer though, and I'm confident he knows Japanese since he did an LP on the PS1 version of MI:P and played SMT:if... - sorry about all of this though. --BOXN 01:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's no problem. I think it's a common mistake, as the Devil Summoner guy is kinda in Kyoji's body. I think people just call him Kyouji out of convenience or something. Glad we sorted this out.--Otherarrow 01:41, May 24, 2012 (UTC) More stats? There is apparently a point later in the game where Kyouji replaces Rei as the MC's human partner? Does anyone know if he is treated like a human (capable of leveling up, equipping weapons, etc) and if his stats and moveset differ from the stats he has earlier in the game?--Otherarrow (talk) 21:54, March 13, 2014 (UTC)